Increasingly, in work and/or personal use contexts, human users want to use multiple computers, including computers of various types, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops and desktop personal computers (PCs). This often leads to situations where a user (see Definitions sub-section of the DETAILED DESCRIPTION section, below) needs to switch quickly to a different device in the middle of using a set of web applications. When a user switches to a different device, her active sessions are typically lost and the user is required to: (i) log in to the applications again; and (ii) recreate any data from the previous session that was lost in the device switch. This causes lost productivity and creates a pattern of behavior where a user only performs a limited set of business functions while on an alternate device. Additionally, the problems of switching devices in the conventional way can inhibit a user from wanting to change devices due to the inconvenience and/or data loss.
There are known software products that allow a user to synchronize files, applications and application configurations across multiple devices, but this is not the same thing as transferring an active application session. There is a browser extension that allows a session state to be saved to a file and manually transferred to another device, but this is potentially burdensome and only works for a specific browser.